Sky Army vs squid Army
by PrincessBudder
Summary: Sky Army and the Squid Army Are battling. Who will win? What will happen? How ever it goes We must defeat the squids! We have more then 9,000,000 recruits! Lets do this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First chapter first story! I know right! Lets get started! Rated:T**

Budder pov-

I stabbed a squid as Sky tackled into the wall, A war had started between the squids. I was thinking " why Do squids have to be such Fuckers." Deadlox came to my aid and Cut off a squids head as the rest of the squids were killed. I Smirked at Sky who shot a smirk back at me. That was a hard fight Antvenom Said Slyly."yeah it was". I said calmly. I peered over the mountain a few blocks away i climbed and spotted a person. Though he disappeared. I walked back to the HQ hoping everything was alright.

Sky pov- In the HQ Herobrine had sent off some nether creatures along with a squid attack. I was wondering were budder was So I was worried. I Killed a squid vaporizing it to an Ink sack as I realized: What if derpollous wants to take Budder? I ran outside seeing budder walking but as I did i saw her turn around and scream. I realized that she was being chased.

Deadlox Pov- I Saw sky About to attack derpollous but i threw a stick at him meaning no. I climbed in a tree though as I did I felt... Strange, Suddenly I felt myself Jump On derpollous but he disappeared and left me brawling on the ground. I said What the Fucking nether Sky?! Where did he take her? sky responded with I dont know.

Minecraft Universe Pov- Everyone was furious that budder had been taken. I walked so Sky and Simmered slightly. Sky, Are you Ok? NO IM FUCKING NOT SHIT. I know its Hard but we gotta get her back! I know... Sky Responded Madly. Well get her.

Budder pov- I cut the squids head off as I escaped the cage. I didnt know how to get out of this dimension. I saw Jason and Antvenom running Along side me (They were captured to.) We screamed curses at the squids: GO TO THE NETHER! *Jason Shouted* I shouted simply Go Fuck yourselves To the Nether!

antvenom pov- I looked at budder, we were 200 blocks away from The portal to the Overworld. I threw a knife back at the squids and Suddenly I realized, We were running straight to a fake portal.

**Thats all On our new Chapter for today! I have to go Fight Herobrine So yah! Cya! Hiyaa!**


	2. Attack? A definete Squid Attack

**Hey Guys! Back with a new chapter! Im fighting herobrine right now.. Eh.. *Herobrine grins* Aww crap!**

Budder Pov- We Ran into the fake Portal hitting Our heads then we saw we were about to be cornered. Me Jason and Antvenom Dodged it and saw the real portal! We dashed for it Barely making it. The moment we ran in They realized they had toppled into Sky. I sat up Groaning but Sky was SOO happy I was back. Budder! How I but how.. Sky stuttered. I smiled, Sky I said with Boldness. The squids are Launching an Attack On The HQ! We must get back! Sky Jumped up and ran, There were tons of squids but a huge squid leading them!

deadlox pov- I looked at budder but put my attention to the huge squids. Everybody started Stabbing them like crazy, Blocks were thrown everywhere and a recruit named MPP_BudderArmor was injured. I saw Antvenom Stuffing a heal potion down his throat. Suddenly I felt like i was picked up, I was thrown through the roof With glass in My skin. I adjusted my headset and made a swan dive for the ground. Budder saw what I was gonna do and Screamed DONT DO IT SHIT! As I hit the ground i blacked out.

Ssundee pov- The squids had been defeated and squid bodies layed on the ground as we took Deadlox to the recovery Room. We were scared he wasnt gonna be Ok. Sky came in Just in time with a load of budder apples and saved Deadlox. We had 500 dead recruits. Not alot but not good. I went to eat cake to fill My hunger while I saw Fluffy pass me shouting I WON THE HUNGER GAMES! As usual. I thought I entered the kitchen and screamed like a girl. The others came to my aid as they Saw that the food was gone and It was griefed. There was some squid blood on a knife and a dead recruit in the room. Make that 501, We assumed that A squid came to Make shit on our fucking base.

Caveman Films pov-

I sat there thinking What the Fucking nether shit is with these Ambushes! I slapped Myself and trotted to the budder parkour training Area. I started seeing illusions of squids and I suddenly fell off the parkour. My friends ran to My aid as I passed out.

Budder pov- The squids Hadn't Attacked very often. They must be getting a Plan I thought curiously. I went to the water and threw My sword at some squids. I invaded the base and saw some kidnapped recruits, I ran to there aid dodging Tnt arrows and I set them free. I ran through the base seeing Dawnables, the person team Crafted had kicked out and sky Broke up with. She was tattered and Crying I stared at dawn. Dawn. I said. Yeah? She sniffled looking up. I know team crafted kicked you out but you can still help SkyArmy. Dawnables murmured I can? I broke up with sky but that doesnt mean I dont wanna defend Butter! she wined.


	3. A problem!

**Im back! here is another chapter :D Im Just cutting wood not being attacked! based on Me and my friends rp Chapter!**

Hope huff sitting outside of her house waiting for adian since her truck is in the shop and bit into her nails waiting

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 16 (1 day ago)

to NM142261

*Budder walked out the HQ* (I was on a fan fiction) Soz)

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 16 (1 day ago)

to me

Adian pulled into the large house drive way adian: hurry up hope waiting here!

hope huffed again and ran up getting into the car punching adian

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 16 (1 day ago)

to me

hope and adian got to school sitting through a long and boring day hope preatended not to feel good and left she went walking through the woods singing alice the sacfrice

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 16 (1 day ago)

to NM142261

(lol I was reading herobrine-fanfiction)

*Budder trotted To he Forest Seeing a Budder apple Randomly*

They dont appear randomly.?

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 16 (1 day ago)

to NM142261

*Budder Picked up the apple but the glow wasnt purple it had An Evil red glow*

*Budder checks the Forum On it But she Sees nothing on a red glowing apple*

Budder: I guess Ill try it... I have a feeling this is a Derpy trick from the squids.. None of the crafting recipes have this..

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 16 (1 day ago)

to NM142261

Budder: Or is it a herobrine trick? Oh well...

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 16 (1 day ago)

to NM142261

*She puts it in her sack of butter apples and Dartes to the HQ*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 16 (1 day ago)

to NM142261

(At the HQ)

Bajan: Sky Its time for the Budder Apple Go for

Sky: Oh Yah Where the leaders get there budder apples

*Budder realized the creepy Apples glow turned purple so it would Look normal... Aww crap..

Budder: hey Guys!

Fluffy: Hey Budder

Antvenom: Suup!

Sky: time for the budder apple go!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:55 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

*they all grabbed one and Bit into it*

*There was a fat silence but Oh-So-Suddenly Something happend-there were 2 evil apples! And the squids Switched the apples up!*

*Suddenly Budder and Deadlox Fell to the floor*

Sky: What the F*** Is going on?!

Bajan: I dont know! Budder got the apples!

Antvenom: This may be a prank from the squids.. Or herobrine..

**NM142261 NM142261**

2:02 PM (23 hours ago)

to me

hope wonderd around the woods more singing the creepy song and saw a red apple she picked it up and put it in her pocket

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:13 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

*Sky spied hope but ignored her*

*deadlox and budder suddenly disappeared*

(At the squid HQ...)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:14 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

Bajan: Whered they go?!

Budder groaned*

*she woke up In a cell chained to a wall along with Deadlox who was chained to the floor*

Budder: Its so damp...

Deadlox: Budder where are we..?

**NM142261 NM142261**

2:15 PM (23 hours ago)

to me

(NO NOT MY DEADLOX! XD)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:15 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

A white eyed figure and A Dim Squid person Grinned at Ty and Budder*

Herobrine: Well Ah well Ah Well.. Look who decided to pick up My poisoned Budder apple and poision the others!

Derpollous: Ah Yes! A beutiful trick herobrine!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:16 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

(I always Use sky Soooo SOz!

**NM142261 NM142261**

2:17 PM (23 hours ago)

to me

(my computer is about to die and i am in a dentist waiting room talk to you when i get home)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:18 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

Budder: What do .. you want?!

Ty: Just let us the fk Go!

herobrine: Ahh No! Because.. First we need you for a reason... We must Suck the Energy out of you

(k)

Ty and Budder: WHAT!

Derpollous: We can use there energy Ahahaha...

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:19 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

*Budder and Ty were dragged off to a room By chains were other squids and herobrine fammily members were sitting smiling with glee*

*The moaning budder and Ty saw some slaughtered Recruits and they moaned*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:20 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

herobrine: Just Shut up!

*Derpollous dropped them on to the Stage area*

Derpollous: FELLOW SQUIDLINGS! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO THROW ANYTHING AT THESE BUTTER HOLDERS!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:21 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

*Budder and Ty were chained to the wall*

*Budder bit her lip as she felt an Arrow Cut through her stomach*

*Ty gave a frown at budder and whispered: Its the end unless hope or the others save us.

Budder whispers: So painful... They need to come soon..

Ty: Agreed..

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:22 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

*Soon ty and Budder were covered in a crimson liquid Called blood*

*In pain they stared at the smiling herobrine who took his sword out and stabbed there shoulders*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:24 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

Herobrine: Derpollous May you do the honor?

Derpollous: Why yes...*He took a sleep knife and Stabbed them In there hearts*

*faintly alive Ty and Budder Passed out*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:25 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

*they woke Up in a pool of Bloody water beside the HQ drowning with there hands and feet tied together*

Budders mouth was taped but Tys Came off*

*Ty shouted* Help! Help! *he belowed*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:26 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

*Ty freed himself right when Budder Was picked up by a Certain Herobrine*

*Ty tried to Grab her but he disappeared*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

2:26 PM (23 hours ago)

to NM142261

*Ty climed out*

Budder was chained to the ceiling of the nether so if she struggled she would be Hit with a Lightning bolt again and again*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

4:47 PM (21 hours ago)

to NM142261

you here?)

**NM142261 NM142261**

7:15 PM (18 hours ago)

to me

I told my computer died while at the dentist

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

10:15 PM (15 hours ago)

to NM142261

(yah Here?)

**NM142261 NM142261**

7:52 AM (5 hours ago)

to me

( i am here now roma _)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

11:55 AM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

(lol)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

11:58 AM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

(let us Continue :D)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

11:59 AM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

*Ty Snuck Into the nether and budder gave him the "What the F*ck are you doing?!" Look.*

**NM142261 NM142261**

12:07 PM (1 hour ago)

to me

Hope walked through the woods and finally got bored she sat down and opened a portal

hope: Awesome! she said and walked through it was dark

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

12:18 PM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

Ty saw Hope* Hope! We have a Problem!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

12:19 PM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

*Ty told hope to Look at budder who kept getting struck By lightning*

**NM142261 NM142261**

12:21 PM (1 hour ago)

to me

Hope ran over to budder and held up a silver see through shield with her magic she strechted her hand out and melted the chains binding budder

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

12:24 PM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

**SkyDoesMinecraft** is the 8th most subscribed channel on YouTube ... He **currently** resides in Washington, U.S.A. ... Found this online :( Sky was in Sanfransisco Awhile ago)

**NM142261 NM142261**

12:25 PM (1 hour ago)

to me

Oh wow

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

12:25 PM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

Deadlox:His birthday is April 17th, which is 1 day after mine, and he turned 18. He lives in Tuscon, Arizona. No one knows what his last name is

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

12:28 PM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

Ian Marcus Stapleton, known on YouTube as **SSundee**, is a 25-year-old Minecraft ...His Crazy Craft 2.0 series is **currently** the most popular series he has.

This is them In San fran Sisco

**NM142261 NM142261**

12:29 PM (1 hour ago)

to me

deadlox's name is ty

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

12:33 PM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

ik JeromeASF is Jerome

Skydoesminecraft is Adam

Bajancanadian is Mitch

ssundee is Ian

Ty is deadlox

MinecraftUniverse is Jason

**NM142261 NM142261**

12:34 PM (1 hour ago)

to me

Nice i'll be

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

12:35 PM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

Soz he has a Gf. And SKYS GETTING MARRIED :(

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

12:41 PM (1 hour ago)

to NM142261

Skys girlfriend Alesa

**NM142261 NM142261**

12:51 PM (59 minutes ago)

to me

She's so pretty

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:08 PM (42 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Nadia

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:09 PM (42 minutes ago)

to me

Roma

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:12 PM (38 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Bak to rping?

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:14 PM (36 minutes ago)

to me

Sure babe

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:15 PM (35 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Budder stared at hope with wide eyes* Look. Behind you!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:16 PM (34 minutes ago)

to NM142261

*Budder Pushes Hope down as Herobrine made a swing for Hope*

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:16 PM (34 minutes ago)

to me

Hope spun around with her golden/rainbow sword blocking her

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:21 PM (30 minutes ago)

to me

Hope stood up with her sword aimed at herobrines neck

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:47 PM (3 minutes ago)

to NM142261

*Budder slashed at the chains hanging me to the ceiling* Herobrine Grabbed hopes sword throwing it at budder but the chains fell and Budder fell along with the chains. **thats All I have. Im being chased By the ender dragon! This chapter was me copy/Pasting me and friend rp! Ahh! I need a Budder apple!]**


	4. Oh god! TheLovebirdz Kidnapped?

**Finally Another chapter! Caught up with Schoolwork! My friendly endermen Dan and I are working! **What About us! **Dont forget about Cloudy n Glowstone the annoying sisters!**

gnore her Color eyes)

Skylar

School:Minecraftia High

One eye is budder one eye is Blue.

Shes the Daughter of herobrine

16

Crush: Budder (Budder is a boy this time)

BFF's: Kerimiya(kermit's Kid) Fuzzy(JeromeASF kid) Bajalano(Bajan's kid) Budder(Skys kid)Lexie(deadlox kid)

Uncle: Notch

uncle: steve

Personality: Shy does not have Any friends besides her BFF's. Funny And loves Parties. Lives In A big House In the Nether Shes half wolf. Her Budder eye Means She will Love budder ore and rule the Kingdom of Lost budder. The Blue eye says that she will make Peace with squids (Me Irl Not makin peace...

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

Name: hope destiny stormy michelle luna evines white pack: none pack leader: hope The new god and the new death rule of under world and heaven and also goddess of the moon Bff: adian and maybe budder once they meet crush: adian Likes: power magic music Dis-likes: squids darkness evil (Herself) female  
rank: lone wolf age: 16fur color: half black and half white Eye color: left eye blue and right eye red  
mate: none Friends: none boyfriend: none  
is a vampire/werewolf/witch/demon/angel/healer/mermaid her mom was a werewolf angle and demon mermaid her dad is a vampire werewolf healer hope plays guitar piano and she sings rocking out to bvb fir and nightcore ya! she loves her magic she loves music she has a dog named mute cause he don't bark she loves get pericings and tats she can shape shift to She also gets bullied alot because of who she is but she stands up for other people more than herself personality: hope is quiet, she keeps to herself and she dont need anyones help, and she is a loner and an outcast. She is half Kalsian ( her mom was from the shadow pack) and half skylacan ( her dad was from the sky pack). Her dad died hunting and her mom died giving birth to you. when you turned 1 she were exiled to the outland (outland is real world) because she was not a true blooded kalsian. so since a year ago she has been on your own. she have been traveling to the north to see if she are able to join the sky army cause her dad was in the sky packher wolf

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*Skylar walked Around and Caught up with Budder*

Skylar: Hey Budder!

Budder: Hey Skyla

Budder: Meet me At the park tonight at 8

Skylar: Okay! :D

(Starting out romantically 3)

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

Hope was sitting in the at the park and was look up creepy images and she fell asleep some how

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*Skylar's BFF's* The Kid Crafted were Hanging out until it struck Six. Skylar Ran home and told her buddies she'd See them later. while running home she saw some thugs. She said"ughh..." She ran into her castle and put a cute dress on

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

(herobrine)

Herobrine: Finally shes Asleep!

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

(herobrine my stalker?)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

Skylar reaches the park First*

Herobrine: Skylar Its LATE you should be home!

Skylar: But dad My Crush wanted to meet me here, hes sky's Kid..

Herobrine: FINE!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

(eeyup!)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

Herobrine hid as budder dashed to the Park Seeing Skylar*

Skylar: so... What did you wanna ask me?

herobrine anxiously watched*

Budder: Will...You...Uhh Be My... Girlfriend? *he Stumbled but Gave a slight grin*

Herobrine Furiously watched* His Daughter wasnt gonna be Girlfriend to that budder!*

Skylar: Y-yes..!

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

Hope woke just in time to see her friend get a boyfriend she just sat in the tree and smiled and opened her computer and startes listening to music

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

(why is herobrine my stalker in love with me or somthing XD)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*They Kissed eachother for about 1 minute and dashed in the opposite had also been spying on his son. Like herobrine he was 's House

Budder's House

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

(he hates U ;-;)

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

(oh why O_O)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

(Uhhh he hates everybody... Accept his family.)

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

(AWWW but i wanted a love stalker XD)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

When Skylar got home...*

herobrine: He CANT Be Your BOYFRIEND!

Skylar: WHY?! I Love HIM! YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Herobrine: Your Still A CHILD!

At the Sky kingdom...

Sky: She cannot Love you!  
Budder: WHY?!

Sky: Because your to young!

budder Runs to skylars house crying and sky cant catch up*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

(FINE)

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

Hope hopped down from the tree and walked down the dark path in the woods hope picked up a black rose and put it in her hair

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*Budder and Skylar Ran into Eachother*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*Both parents were Surronding them. The Only thing they did was Hold eachother*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

Herobrine: Oh,,, Hi.. Sky... He barely said

Sky: Sup. these r lovebirdz?'

Herobrine: I'll take care of it.

A shadowy figure appeared. No I will. *He threw a Black potion and budder and Skylar blacked out*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

****The Shadow Figure revealed to be Javed. An old Friend of herobrine and Sky. I HAte you two. *he disappeared with the 2 kids**

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

Skylar: Uhhh.. Were am I.. She opened her eyes and saw she was chained to a wall.

budder chained to the other.

Budder: Skyla.. get us out..

skylar: Okay ill try! *She bursts In flame andstarts to melt the chainss*

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

Hope smely fire salts and followed it to a large looking house and she shifted into her wolf folding her wings around her

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*4 cloaked men came In and made the chains stronger* Skylar Brke free right then And attacked*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*She freed budder and they started atacking* one of the cloaked men kicked her down and budder screamed* The man got a Red rod and Stabbed it Into Skylars Back. The Hot metal Stung so badly she Passed out* Another man Took budder and Slightly Cut his Throat. He did the same with the rod making him fall*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

(...)

**NM142261 NM142261**

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to me

Hope heard screaming and charged through the wall of the large building cause brick to fall down everywhere she got into a pounce stants and growled

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*The cloaked men Picked up Budder and Skylar And ran to there master*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

Balden: Master... There unconcious and there's an Itruder

The master: Very well... Kill them immidiatelly

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

Skylar suddenly woke up Grabbed budder and tried to run but the guards caught her*

Master: Pesky are we?

Skylar: Tell them TO put ME Down!

Balden: NTY. **He takes a Knife out and Holds it to her throat*

Skylar: *Screaming for help*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*Balden Carefully slits her throat slowly*

Skylar: *Cough* *Scream for help*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

***Budder now wakes up and Tackles Shedan The other guard***

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*Other guards run in and Grab Him*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

The Kid crafted run In Shocked Behind them Are jerome Sky Kermit Deadlox bajan Who came running in with the rest of the Kid Crafted.

Sky: LET BUDDER GO!

Herobrine: Take that KNIFE OFF OF SKYLAR BEFORE I KILL U!

Fluffy and Kerimiya Run up with Bajanalo and Start stabbing the guards along with the parents. The master Starts levitating all the kids As they Kick around* Master: I Will finish this. *He fully slits skylar and budder's throat and Herobrine and Sky start throwing and tsabbing fireballs and swords at the MAster*

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

Feb 27 (4 days ago)

to NM142261

*Finally the Master fell Down Dead** Thats Our chapter for today! Im buildingmy new mansion with the Help of our dan Glowstone and Cloudy! peace out!**


	5. Oh for peak sake! Squids Again!

**Sorry About no squiddy chapters. Im defeating a squid Base! Gotta Go!**

Husky Mudkipz POV- I took My sword out when ssundee yelled: SQUID ATTACK! I saw sky get the first Raid of Squid Murderings. To make things worse... Someone who looked like Deadlox appeared! Accept for the Bloodyness/Broken headphones he sneered. It was Enderlox! Enderlox Swooped at me and i Ducked. Now we Had two problems I thought!

Budder POV- I smiled As I saw Squids attacking Our blades while there heads flew off. Sky started shouting What the Fucking nether!, When he Saw Enderlox. Enderlox Whistled and Outcame WitherMU and SkyBrine. Half the recruits Along with leaders Dawnables, Mudkipz,Ssundee, And cavemanfilms Went with them to fight the Evil hybrids. Me, Sky, Deadlox,Seto Sorcerer, And MU went to fight squids.

Dawnables POV- I swung my Sword at Skybrine, though I was thinking about Me and Sky broke up Depressed yet, Im still in the Skyarmy. Swinging My sword without looking where I was swinging Because I was droned in my own Thoughts Skybrine laughed as He saw me swinging at thin air. When I got out of my thoughts I pretended to Keep blindly swinging then I Struck him in the chest. _Wham!_ SkyBrine fell backwards dead.

Deadlox POV- When All the Squids were X_X we went to Fight the 3 Hybrid Bosses. I stuck with My Counter Enderlox. I started to float. Enderlox stared at me in Confusion and I stared at myself In confusion. Suddenly I grew a brown Tail and Aether wings. I realized I was Now Enderlox's Apposing enemy Aetherlox. I sneered. And Stabbed him With my Light sword of Angels and the pain didnt bother him But the feeling of Light and Angels bothered him. he withered away.

MinecraftUniverse POV- Me vs WitherMU I thought. I smirked. And before He could attack I started to glow. I grew Tenticles and everybody stared in Shock. I also Got sweet Underwater breathing and I could control water. Everyone stared as Me and witherMU fought. He figured out he couldnt win Against SquidMU and let squidMU stab Him with water sword making all The Gunpowder flow out of him. He died after. Though Sky Didnt beat Skybrine but Suddenly...

Sky POV- everybody Stared In Horror as SkyBrine Rose. Ready To fight? He grinned. Sky started to glow now. He got Squid tenticles, Ice Made gloves, The enderdragons Tail and wither skulls. Recruits and Leaders Watched in Awe as Sky was now a hybrid Of a squid Enderdragon and Wither. Sky threw an Ice Covered witherSkull with enderposion At Skybrine. Skybrine Dodged and Shot Lava Ingot at Sky. Sky tumbled backwards and everybody just stared. Skybrine grinned But sky Got up. Sky Blasted Stabbed him with an Explosive enchanted with ender posion and Death squid poison Enchanted Butter sword. Skybrine Smiled faded and Said I'll get yo-u... he fell back Dead Bleeding from his Heart.

Setosorcerer POV- I took Out my Healing potions and Sneered. Didnt think you would Become a Hybrid wither a squid Sky and trueMU. I passed them one as they Turned normal and fell over. Moments later they got up weakly and drank it feeling normal.

**Thats All I have for today! m fighting the Legendary WitherbrineDragon! I know right! Talk about herobrines Pet! Dan just found me an Explosive Ender poison Enchanted sword! Sweet thx dan! **_Np. _and a new chapters coming out Soon! right Cloudy! Correct! **Cya! peaceout! Hiya!**


	6. (Gameknight999 story Reference)!

**LOL! Sorry this is Not a teamcrafted or squid Chapter! WHY IS THIS A WHOLE DIFFERENT SUBJECT! I HATE YO- No No No. Its Okay. Im just Refering to My fav Minecraft Book :C. I gotta go Fight these Guardians! Chill!**

Ro Shines

12

Plays:Minecraft

Whats gonna happen: Shes gonna Get sucked into Minecraft and Gots to fight herobrine. She dies in dere she dies in the real world 9Copying My new FAV books! XD)

Funny Shy

her dads a Car Maker and her Moms a singer.

Loves: Music/Headphones! :D

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:00 PM (54 minutes ago)

to me

She was playing minecraft and got sucked into it two

Name: Ultraviolet Scarlett Philya White Age: 16 Pack: none rank: rouge assassin

Type: Werewolf mermaid angel demon Healer nightmare (dream-seer) fairy shape shifter (any animal) dragon born

God of: music, death, moon, life

Elemets to control: Fire ice wind earth water

Witch spell cast rank: expert

Abilities: can master any weapons she holds

Bff: budder

Likes: music magic darkness and light

Dis-likes: Evil squids

Fur color: violet and black. Dragon scales: violet and black Wings: blue and purple Mermaid tail: black and deep blue Healer eyes: white fairy wings: glowy black and blue Eye color: R: Deep violet blue L: red blue green

Life: Ultraviolet comes from a village were everyone had stuff beautiful blond hair even her parents had blond hair and they all had blue eyes but Ultraviolet was born with violet hair and only one deep blue violet eyes everyone hated her she grew up with everyone ignoring her one of the villages witches put a curse on her so the she was a muilt-hybrid she lives with her parents in a new place in the middle of the woods she goes to high school

Personality: Ultraviolet is a outgoing and fun girl but she can be really shy she loves music and plays guitar 24/7 and piano she is so talented with music and painting she is never really at home she is in her room or in her tree house far from everything

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:02 PM (52 minutes ago)

to me

Ultraviolet was laying on the cold ground she looked around to see square tree's

ultraviolet: What the f*ck she whispered

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:05 PM (50 minutes ago)

to NM142261

I (Budder Or RO shines) Went to my computer to Play Some Minecraft In the Basement. "Okay Dad Ill be On For a few hours!" I shouted. I got on My one Server that was Private for me And My friends.

A few minutes later... *The Digitizer Activated* "Uh Oh... Wheres it gonna Take me!" I screamed. I felt my self fall over the Keyboard in an Unconcious position As I felt like I was sent somewhere. I woke up With A blocky body In a blocky land. I was in MINECRAFT!

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:07 PM (47 minutes ago)

to me

Ultraviolet she touched her hair and her arms she shouted 'whats going on' she looked around she then realized she was in minecraft she fainted

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:08 PM (47 minutes ago)

to NM142261

I saw the villagers Did Have hair! But only things in the game could see! They also Had Feelings...

*I ran Up to a Villager and They Said Hi Sorta."Who are you?" Hunter the Villager asked. My Names Budder or you Know me as BudderLover999. I think You May Know My Brother. His name was Gameknight999! Stitcher Another villager came up as the others stared. I didnt Know He had 2 sisters!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:11 PM (43 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Everyone Honored Budderlover999. Suddenly My Brother Appeared In the Game. "SIS! What are you doing here To?! We have got to find Monet113!" "Did she go Missing again?!" Yes but its Not Zombie town Or Temple...

She's In herobrines Underwater temple Are Very rare and Guarded By guardians! *The villagers stared behind Gameknight and Budderlover as They Looked behind and saw a Fainted girl.

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:12 PM (43 minutes ago)

to me

Ultraviolet slowly opened her eyes not believing what was going on she got up and look around she saw some water she ran over to it she saw her long violet hair was like apart of her skin and she had large square eyes her different colored eyes looked pixiled she got up and she saw a village nearby she walked to it while looking around

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:13 PM (42 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Budder: Whoz r u?! Do you know where Monet is?

Gameknight: Say you do!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:13 PM (41 minutes ago)

to NM142261

*Some villager Girls Ran around with there hair flowing in the wind*

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:21 PM (33 minutes ago)

to me

Ultraviolet: I am sorry i don't know who this monet person

ultraviolet was still in a daze from suddenly being dragged into the game

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:25 PM (29 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Budder sighed* wait! *She sawa figure watching them. as she walked torward it It teleported behind her and it followed her Into the forest. *The villagers stared at Herobrine following her. Some were motioning to turn around. *She put a mask On and Turned around and saw herobrine. She had a butter hat on her head.

Herobrine: Gameknight's Sister Eh? shes at My lair... But yo- *He reached out to Touch BudderLover But she pulled away and Ran to the ocean*

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:28 PM (27 minutes ago)

to me

Ultraviolet watched the girl run away from the man she followed her and as she walked her hair swept over her like a cloak

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:30 PM (25 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Herobrine: I sense a demonic side to her..

Budder Arrived at the Ocean as Herobrine followed. She took a boat and he flew above her*

Budder: There it is! She saw guardians guarding a Huge temple. It was sadly underwater! Budder took out a Knight vision and water breathing potion and dove in*

Monet screaming: HELPPPP HELPPPP

Budder Saw monet*

Monet: Sis! Look Out!

Budder: !? *Something hit her in the head (Y know who)

Causing her to black out.

In herobrines Opinion: Let her Potion were off and let her drown or Let guardians Shoot her. Whats more tragic?

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:32 PM (23 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Herobrine: *Manatical Laugh* How long has This Gameknights sister EVEN been On Minecraft? To Not Believe I was Following her? *He fell down laughing underwater* *He Called his Guardians*

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:33 PM (22 minutes ago)

to me

Ultraviolet stood over the water she slowly put her foot on top of the water she then dove into the water her legs forming into a black and deep blue color

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:36 PM (18 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Gaurdians: What master?

Herobrine: Take care of Gameknight and Distract him By freeing Monet. Ill Deal with this Budder Lover. *She woke Up when Her potion was Down to 5 minutes of air*

Herobrine: take your mask off now. **He took a sword out*

Budder: *She sadly teleported it off and Looked down*

Herobrine: Look Up.

Budder: No.

Herobrine: I said LOOK up. *He pulled a sword to her chest*

Budder: *She Looked Up Just for Life's sake*

Herobrine: Aha! Now how did you Become Gameknights sister When Yoru Place was IN MINECRAFT! Not the Physical world! Sister of Herobrine running away from Herobrine! im Suprised How brave that was sis! *Monet Looked back Quietly saying: She that cant be. Shes not his sister..

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:36 PM (18 minutes ago)

to me

She swung out her scythe making a beeline to to the cave her long violet hair wrapping around her

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:37 PM (17 minutes ago)

to NM142261

*Herobrine Hit the Mermaid With lava (there weakness)

*Budder started to drown*

Herobrine: Let you drown or stabb you? Eh. Do both.

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:38 PM (16 minutes ago)

to me

Ultraviolet watched as budder had a sword drawn out of her ultraviolet dove down deeper feeling all the dead thing she killed that were attacking her drift to the bottom of the water ultraviolet stood infront of herobrine with her eyes glowing

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:38 PM (16 minutes ago)

to NM142261

*Water filled Budder's Lungs as She fell unconcious.

Herobrine: Sister. You should have never ran.

*Herobrine stabbed her piearcing her Chest.*

*She fell onto her knees* Herobrine: Your No Minecraft PLAYER! Your TO WEAK!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:39 PM (15 minutes ago)

to NM142261

*He teleported Budder to the front of the Village and stabbed UltraViolet*

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:39 PM (15 minutes ago)

to me

Ultraviolet swung her scythe at herobrine cutting deep into his back before anything she drink a resist fire potion

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:40 PM (14 minutes ago)

to me

(lol i wasn't up there!)

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:42 PM (13 minutes ago)

to NM142261

At the village...

Villagers were staring in Shock.

*He died*

Hunter and Stitcher with Dan the endermen Came up* Why is Everyone staring out the village!

The Guard only said: Go out and Look Yourself.

Stitcher: Game Knight?

*Hunter noticed that It was a girl. Lying in a pool of Blood Soaking wet from water*

Hunter: Monet113?!

Dan: It does not Look Like Monet nor Gameknight.

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:44 PM (10 minutes ago)

to NM142261

*About 10 Villagers Cautiosly walked Outside the Village Staring.

Digger: Its Not monet Nor Gameknight

Crafter: Its... Budder.

5 Shouts came from half the Villagers: 1: is she even Minecraft Expierenced!? 2: Why Is she like that?! 3: Herobrine was following her dummy! 4: wait...! 5: HER EYES ARE GLOWING!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:46 PM (9 minutes ago)

to NM142261

Monet113 Appeared:

Monet: Wanna Know Why Shes dead?! because Her Brother is Herobrine!

*Gasps Came from the village* The mask,,

**NM142261 NM142261**

1:47 PM (7 minutes ago)

to me

Ultraviolet came up from the water har violet hair dark and wet her eyes were glowing but glowing her own eye color they turned fully blue as she put her hand on budders forehead

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:47 PM (7 minutes ago)

to NM142261

*Suddenly her eyes Glowed stronger and She got up. but her eyes were white. *They Scardly backed away.*

Budder: So You Like Me As normal But not Likr this?! *She screamed* a Tear coming to her eye.

Crafter whispered to The other villagers: herobrine family dont cry... She Is GOOD!

**RL131168 RL131168** rl131168

1:48 PM (6 minutes ago)

to NM142261

*Whispers came from the Villagers when A light glowed around Ultra, Gameknight, Monet and Budder.* Goodbye! *She shouted as they came back into the real world*

She always had that scar IRL from herobrine. De end :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I havent been **Updating but I have a wattpad, a life, and No inspiration or messages. Im Out of it. So MSG me ideas Or Im not continuing the story. ;-; Stressed**


End file.
